Erotic Heat: Chapter One: Harry and Ginny
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: It's a hot summer night at the Burrow and rose is staying over. And there's more going on than just the heat. Harry/Ginny, Lily Luna/Rose, Harry/Ginny/Lily Luna/Rose. Two part. One shorter, and an alternated extended version (Only on live journal!) Requested for Book Lover Reader.


Erotic Heat

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: It's a summer night at the burrow and Rose is staying there's more going on than just the heat. Harry/Ginny, Lily Luna/ Rose, Harry/Ginny/ Lily Luna/Rose Two part alternated extended version. Requested for Book Lover Reader

Author Notes: Okay so I decided to do this fanfic because I just can't seem to get enough of Harry Potter smut! This story will be a two parter ( an alternated extended version. It is the only way I could squeeze in the foursome.

Also, this idea was requested by Book Lover Reader. I just came up with the plot, so if you read this. I hope you enjoy it as well as everyone else.

UPDATE:I re- published this chapter. If anyone is looking the second chapter go to my live journal account. you can find the link on my profile. :)

Until next time...

* * *

Part one: Shorter version: Harry and Ginny

''You Girls are all snuggle in?''

It was the middle of summer at the burrow and Rose Weasley was staying over,since Ron,Hermione and Hugo were under the weather. So Harry and Ginny thought it will be in best interest if she'd stay over for the week until they get better.

''Yeah Dad,'' Lily replied. ''We're alright.''

''Fine as we ever be.'' Rose smiled.

''Knock knock,'' Ginny sang as she walked inside, giving Lily and Rose a kiss on the cheek. ''Just wanted to give my only Daughter and my favorite Neice a kiss.''

''Now, are you sure you two are alright?''

''Dad, Please...''

''Don't worry, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Lily has been very quiet with her snoring.''

''Hey!'' Lily shouted playfully throwing a pillow at Rose from across the room. ''I don't snore!''

''I'm only kidding. And remember I am a guest.'' she laughed.

Okay you two. We're going to bed. Harry replied.

''Sleep tight,'' Ginny smiled closing the door. As soon the door closed, Rose immediately jumped into Lily's bed her hands wrapping around Lily's waist.

''Now... we're alone...'' She smiled.

''I'm glad that Rose is here,'' Ginny replied as she pulled the covers back and settling into bed.

''Well, it was for the best. We didn't want her to catch the flu since Ron and Hermione caught the virus.''

''I suggested that they move to the plains,but they wanted to be close to work...''

''They could travel by pokey.''

Ginny nodded. ''They can. But they want to try their best not to live with much magic. it was just a suggestion.''

Harry clawed into the bed beside her giving her a kiss on the lips. ''Maybe they will come to their senses. it's for the best... to be close to family...''

''In case of an emergency...''

Turning over to face her, Harry placed his hand on Ginny's hip squeezing gently. ''Um...Ginny speaking of emergency...''

Ginny had a confused look on her face before she realized what Harry meant her eyes trailing down to the obvious bulge in his pants then back at him and smirked.

''So...you want me to take care of that?''

In a swift move, Harry grabbed her wrist and placed it roughly on his erection. ''Please...''

That was the one thing that turn Ginny on was the sound of lust coming from Husband's mouth. Immediately, Ginny went to work, opening the draw string of his pajama bottoms releasing his throbbing member. Giving it a few strokes, Ginny leaned down and placed his cock into her mouth.

Harry's head fell backwards as he felt his Wife's incredible mouth on him, enjoying the way her tongue massage the under shaft of his cock pushing him deeper and deeper into his mouth swallowing the head. Harry placed his hand on Ginny's head for support as she bobbed her head up and down on him with speed, trying to bring him to climax. Just as he felt himself coming closer, he halted her.

Ginny looked up at him confused. ''What's wrong?'' She asked.

With clouded eyes, he replied, ''I want to be inside you.''

Ginny nod her head and complied, stepping off the bed to remove her red satin nightgown. completely nude she clawed seductively on the bed giving Harry a passionate kiss, before Placing his manhood against her moist opening.

''Oh Ginny...'' Harry groaned at the feeling of his cock inside her tight canal as Ginny began to move slowly. Grabbing her hips wanting more of the friction.

''Shh'' Ginny soothed him. ''We have to be queit...We don't want the girls to hear.'' Moving her hips they had a perfect rhythm, her body vibrating as she felt his cock hitting repeatedly against her sweet spot. Ginny threw her head back moaning as she silently slam her hips against him. Harry stare at her with clouded lust as she brought him closer and closer. ''Oh! oh... Ginny...'' His voice left him as he felt himself tighten, releasing his load inside her as Harry felt Ginny's inner walls closing around him, Pulling Ginny close to him sucking on her nipples like a baby holding her close.

''I love you,'' Ginny. He whispered against his skin.

Ginny said nothing but only nod her head and kissed him softly on the shoulder.

They lay there still for a few moments until they're breathing return to normal, snuggling together, and later, falling asleep.

( To be continued... In part two.)


End file.
